nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nichijou Manga Volume 10/@comment-12360859-20170928042931
Wow, that's a lot of writing. Funny that you would finish this page today, I just got done with Volume 10! No one asked, but my favorite series is over and I need to vent, so here's my basic impressions: The jokes... were weird to say the least. I felt like I was missing the point with half of the jokes in the book, but there were some real gems in the rest. As for the story content... I'm pretty happy with it overall, since a lot of my favorite plotlines got new material. Principal vs Vice Principal, Igo Soccer, and Annaka got a lot of "screentime," but there was a severe lack of Takasaki's inner dialogues. (Though we did get to see him burst through his suit by flexing then pose shirtless with a reticulated python, so I guess it was a tradeoff.) I also feel like Arawi broke a lot of the conventions he used throughout the rest of the series. A list of major differences I noticed: Mai was extra talkative, but not in dream sequences this time. In fact, she was a lot more active in general... (dancing in musical chairs, crying with Hakase, getting hyped over Rock-Paper-Scissors); Some of the joke scenes seemed to immediately throw us into the middle of everything without a later explanation... Arawi is usually really thorough/obvious with his setups to make the punchline as surprising as possible; There seemed to be more cutesy poses and quotes than usual, although that kind of started in Volume 8; We finally got to see Nano do something absurd. I only have one real complaint. Although there was always Mio's manga, then that scene with Nakamura and Nano, Arawi seemed to purposely avoid sexual themes, which is pretty unusual for a Japanese manga about girls. Looks like he finally either lost his resolve or caved to popular demand in Chapter 180. Granted, it's pretty tame compared to what's currently acceptable and circulating in the manga industry right now, but I still feel like it kind of violated the "purity" of Nichijou. I'm probably alone in this though... As a whole, I liked this volume, but it feels like a "middle" volume, not a finale. The majority of the chapters were "filler" (not actually filler, but they didn't progress any storylines). Closest we got to any form of closure was the timeskip chapters, which just created more questions (to be answered in CITY). I would've preferred a kind of diminuendo to wrap up the series, similar to the last episodes of the anime. Also, I feel kind of spoiled by the reveal of future Yuuko, Mai, and Izumi. I was looking forward to seeing what they would look like in CITY (which takes place after the timeskip). That's just a minor gripe, though. On the bright side, Yuuko's appearance falls perfectly in line with the current big theory about her role in CITY. Do you have any thoughts on the final volume overall?